


Priyanka's Medical Studies

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Medicine, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Samples, Scanning, healing spit, synthesizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Priyanka studies Steven's healing spit in the hopes of being able to replicate it.





	Priyanka's Medical Studies

>Priyanka Maheswaran sat in her office, her eyes staring intently at the screen before her. When she had been told about the source of how her daughter's eyes had been healed, she was disgusted at first. Ingesting the spit of someone else was highly unsanitary, no matter how well it worked she couldn't see anyone agreeing to it unless they were really hurt.  
>Then she started hearing more about what Steven's spit was capable of. Healing broken bones together, restoring objects back to their original states, capable of infusing plant seeds with enough magic to grow sentient plant life, the list was quite amazing.   
>Priyanka knew what would happen to the boy if the government ever learned of what he could do. A loving and sweet boy would be taken away and tested on, until they could replicate his healing ability. That knowledge combined with her own curiosity and desire to help people compelled her into a course of action.   
>Six months ago, shortly after he had gotten back from Homeworld and meeting with the Diamonds, Priyanka had asked him for a sample of his healing spit. She had told Steven what she had planned, that she wanted to study it and try to replicate it. Steven had happily agreed to her request, supplying her with twelve vials of his healing spit, and had informed her of his mother's fountain, which now housed his pure Diamond essence mixed with the essences of the other Diamonds.  
>Priyanka had frozen the vials of Steven's spit, to preserve them as best she could, hoping the magic within would remain long enough for her to find a way to replicate it.   
>Over the course of the six months, Priyanka had gone through vial after vial, analyzing its composition, doing her best to duplicate it, running test after test on sick patients, and inevitably she was forced to use the vials up on patients with no other hope of survival. Priyanka had used up eleven of the twelve samples, she was down to her last one.  
>She was now studying the composition of Steven's spit closer than she had before, looking for something, anything, she could have missed previously. She had tried hundreds of different chemical combinations with no luck. She was beginning to think it was hopeless, that Steven's spit was incapable of being duplicated.   
>"There must be something I'm missing here, some key component, something that makes it more than simple spit. But what is it? I've copied the chemical composition of his spit as best I can but it's still not......wait, what's that?" Priyanka stopped talking to herself and focused harder on something displayed on the screen. Among the electrolytes, mucus, antibacterial compounds, and various enzymes in Steven's spit, was a small pink particle that the doctor had never taken notice of before. It was only there for a moment before it faded away.   
>Priyanka's hands moved over to the sample being scanned nearby. She moved it around slowly while keeping her eyes on the screen, trying to catch sight of another pink particle like the one she had just seen. After five minutes of moving, she spotted a small particle growing larger within the spit, and then fading back away.   
>"This.....this is what I've been missing! Whatever that pink thing is, it's got to be the key to the healing properties of Steven's spit! But, how to isolate it?" Priyanka spoke out into her empty office, contemplating the best way to isolate a component that seemed to come in and out of existence.  
>A sudden flash of inspiration hit her. Grabbing a scalpel, she made a small incision into her palm, put a few drops of Steven's healing spit onto her palm, and stuck it under the scanner. Priyanka watched in awe as she watched pink bits forming from the spit, watched them bind to her flesh and connect with each other, watched the wound start to close. Priyanka winced as she cut a part of the healing skin away, placing it onto a blank slide to create a new sample.   
>Priyanka smiled as she examined the new sample made from her own skin. Her plan had worked, along the jagged edges of her skin, several large pink particles sat, staying in place with tiny pink tendrils reaching out, looking for the tendrils of another particle. She shouted out in glee "Finally, after all these months, I know what it is I need to replicate!"  
>Priyanka got to work analyzing the pink particles as thoroughly as she could, putting them through multiple scanners, to get as many readings as she could. Much to her relief, all the components within the mysterious pink particles were materials found on Earth. She made a few calls to various sources, set aside time for the synthesizer, and smiled to herself. Everything for the new test would be delivered and ready in a week. All she had to do now was hope it worked.   
\-------  
>The week passed quickly for Priyanka, her excitement lifting her spirits through the week and creating a noticeable improvement in her mood from how it had been over the last six months. Her coworkers were relieved to see her in a better mood, and her husband Doug was taking extreme pleasure in her restored enthusiasm.   
>The day of truth arrived. Priyanka gathered the materials together and took them to the synthesizer, measured them out in the specified quantities, scaled up for a few full vials full of the stuff, and watched the machine mix it all together and pour the results into the prepared vials.   
>Priyanka's hands shook a little as she pulled out a scapula and cut into different spot on her skin, then poured the synthesized mixture onto the cut.   
>For the first few moments, nothing happened, and Priyanka's heart started sinking at the prospect of her failure. Then she noticed a light glow from the wound as it started sealing itself back up, slower than Steven's spit, but still working. Priyanka's heart leapt with joy as her wound fully closed.   
>Priyanka smiled as she removed the other vials from the machine and put them into a case. She would need to do more extensive tests to see if there were any limits to what they could heal, but for now she was content. Even if it was to a limited effect, she had managed to copy something truly marvelous. She knew she was at least one step closer to a cure all salve, a truly wondrous medical achievement that could change the world forever.   
>As she left the room with the synthesizer, she made a mental note to herself to thank Steven the next time she saw him. Without his initial samples, none of this would have been possible.


End file.
